Hiroshi Uchiyamada
Hiroshi is the Vice Principal of the renowned Holy Forest Academy. Appearance He is an elderly man, who is showing wrinkles and baldness on his head. He is shown to always wear glasses and in a suit at school. Outside school and especially traveling, he wears hat to conceal his baided head. Personality He is initially shown to be a very ambitious and dedicated to his job as a principal of Holy Forest Academy. However, he is rather selfish and constricted to social status rather than moral good. He is shown to hate delinquency and is irritated by anyone who breaks rules. While not being noble figure himself, harassed Azusa Fuyutsuki and had a rough start with Onizuka. Hiroshi Uchiyamada is easily enraged by Onizuka's behaviour, often leading to a great deal of stress related ailments. Later on in the series, he is shown to be more compassionate and understanding toward students and to people in their age group. He is shown to become better friends with Onizuka, and would mimic some of his actions and personality when he wanted to help teenagers in need. His role will be more closer to Onizuka in Paradise Lost. Being more responsible to his duty as a teacher, helping a young lady on his travel out of good intention. During GTO, a running gag is that whenever he brought a Cresta which he taken a great pride for it. It always end up being stolen by Onizuka and 3-4s for emergency purpose, putting him at odd with insurance company. In Paradise Lost, he decided to change to a MPV that would be useful to him in many aspects. Later, he realize that he chose Cresta as a common sign of his status, while the MPV is the more flavored choice for his own. Reflecting his change of heart. Background Hiroshi Uchiyamada was mostly raised by his mother alone in his childhood because his dad was a soldier and died in the line of duty in WW2. His mother wanted him to follow in the footstep of his father who was a very dedicated teacher himself. It is revealed that when his mother was dying, she refused the chance for him to visit her in her dying moments so that he could be with his students. After his mother died, Hiroshi felt incredible grief and sadness and decided to aim to be the greatest educator. Hiroshi believed that if he was promoted to became principal at his school, he would have accomplished his goal of being a great teacher in the educational system. After devoting his life to studying to be a teacher, he began to work for Holy Forest Academy. While working at Holy Forest Academy, he would always compliment and respect his superiors. Also he would be the homeroom teacher for many classes for many years. Eventually Uchiyamada would be promoted to be the Academic Principal at Holy Forest Academy. History He is first seen in the series groping Azusa and Onizuka catching him the act, which embarrasses him in front of the people there. Afterwards he is one of the teacher recruiting for the Holy Forest Academy, where he passes Azusa to be a teacher but fails Onizuka. Once Onizuka has been hired in the school, Hiroshi will see all of his beloved new cars totally and brutally destroyed by him in many occasions (sample: when saving Yoshikawa). This will make grow exponentially his hate for Onizuka and his desperation for his car, also the assicurative company will start to say him some limit after they substitute him the car for two-three times. After a while the stress from his duties to his job and family are beginning to drive his mind to the limit. He is manipulated by Teshigawara to make a plan to get Onizuka fired because he believes that Onizuka is the cause of all his current problems when he started working at Holy Forest Academy. When Urumi tried to commit suicide and the school was going through a scandel concerning Onizuka, he was deemed the person responsible and would be fired if he couldn't find Onizuka in time. Hiroshi tracked Onizuka down, and tried to bring him back to Holy Forest Academy so that he wouldn't be fired. Hiroshi tried many times to get Onizuka to listen to him to return to school, even though Onizuka was trying to save Urumi's life. Uchiyamada began to beg for Onizuka to return to school, so that he could save his employment and telling him the reason that he needs to be a great educator for his mother. However Onizuka punches him in disgust because Hiroshi didn't care for his students throughout his career and thought only about himself. Afterwards when Onizuka saves Urumi's life, Uchiyamada begins to realize that he was only thinking about his own situations and wishes, and didn't follow his mother's wishes to be a dedicated teacher who cared for his students. Relationships & Family Eikichi Onizuka Hiroshi believes that Onizuka is the evil root of all his misfortunes. He was visibly against Onizuka's hiring, but had to accept Principal Sakurai's positive decision. Uchiyamada is always yelling at Onizuka's behaviour and argues with him a lot. Following Onizuka's witnessing of a near arrest after groping an office lady's ass, he becomes far more accepting of his behavior and antics, (outwardly), for fear of losing the life he so carefully cultivated. He later becomes better colleagues with Onizuka, and would help him out if he was in trouble. Ryoko Uchiyamada She is Hiroshi's wife, which he met while studying at the Tokyo College of Education. Yoshiko Uchiyamada Yoshiko is Uchiyamada's only and beloved daughter. He is shown to deeply care about his daughter, but gets slightly irritated when she tries to ignores her. Peculiarities *In the American Dub Onizuka refers to Hiroshi as "Butt Boy" *Hiroshi had been hurt only by Onizuka so far. *Hiroshi Uchiyamada is a living person and leading musician of the "Cool Five" Band. Manga and Anime Differences *In the anime while Hiroshi was in Okinawa and having a discussion on sealife, a not caring Onizuka harpoons a fish right in front of Hiroshi. This causes distress in Hiroshi who eventually openly supports Urumi punishing Onizuka for pairing her with the Gundam Otaku. In the manga Hiroshi does support Kanzaki while she punishes Onizuka. Quotes *"Wait I've got to be careful...he's at the school", "That demon!! The ringleader who destroyed this car. That virus of Onizuka!!" (Lesson 61 page 3) *"SHUT UP!!! I will not allow you to insult our students! In order to defend the good name of your institution, you were blackmailing Mr Saito! You are criminals! You have no right to say anything about educating our children! Because of you, Yokoyama took her life away. You are murderers. ... It is you who is overacting! Schools and guardianship are noble institutions. Think about who are they meant to serve. Surely not us, the teachers! They were created for students! Despite everything, we shouldn't turn our backs from young people! After all, we are teachers because of calling!" (Lesson 43 in anime) Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:GTO Characters Category:GTO 14DS Characters Category:GTO PL Characters